Sweet Nothing
by TypewriterMonkey11
Summary: Dean has almost no memories when Sam and Hannah (Fem!Harry) drive up in the Impala to collect him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic so please, no hate. Uh, I guess usual copyright stuff goes here... I don't own Supernatural, or Harry Potter (I'm sorry, this is weird for me). Amnesiac!Dean, Fem!Harry, Past-Winchester-relations!Hannah(Harry), possible Sister-of-Winchesters!Hannah, Destiel if you squint really hard in the future. Rated T for swearing and possible gore (hell flashbacks, excetra)**

Dean walked along the lonely dirt road, carrying nothing, but a green duffel bag filled with clothes and a 9mm handgun with a white grip and metal detail. He had no memory before about seven hours previously when he had woken up on a river bank, soaked to the bone, just feet away from the duffel and the gun. It felt familiar in his hand, like he'd used it before, but he had no idea if he had, or if it was just a false idea. He occasionally rubbed the brass amulet that hung around his neck, it had a certain feel about it that was very familiar, almost friendly.

"Dean! Oh thank god, I've been looking for you everywhere!" A tall man with overly-long brown hair shouted at me.

"Dude, whoever you are, you need a haircut." I grinned as he jogged towards me.

"Dean, don't you recognize me?" He asked confusedly. I grinned at the confused puppy look on his face.

"Uh, no. And if you don't mind, I'm kind of doing something here." I said offhandedly. This was a lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"Dean, it's me, Sam? Your brother?" the guy calling himself Sam said. He was getting annoyed now, and something told me that was one thing I most definitely did not want.

"Uh, what?" I asked, my head tilting slightly to one side.

"Oh come on! I've known you my whole life man, and you never acted like this, I leave you alone on a hunt for two days..." He shouted.

"Look, man, whoever you are, you've got a cool ride and all, but I don't know you! Well, I kind of barely know who _I _am so I guess you can't really hold that to much..." I trailed off.

A cute-looking girl with long black hair, bright green eyes, and round-rimmed glasses poked her head out of the car window.

"Hey, Dean, get in the goddamn car." She groaned, rolling her eyes.

I finally gave in, if my fuzzy memories were correct, these people were just going to keep bugging me until I finally gave in. I opened the backseat door and shoved my bag in before sliding into the seat. Something about the car was extremely familiar, and a small green army man toy jammed in the ash tray gave off an aura of happy memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo again, General copyright blah blah Supernatural and Harry Potter do not belong to me of course. Fem!Harry, Amnesiac!Dean, Possible-sister!Hannah, Past-relations!Hannah, and future Destiel to come if you squint really hard. Rated T for possible gore and swearing. Timeline: Season 5-ish, and Post-Hogwarts**

They drove me about five miles to a motel that seemed a little familiar, and took me up to a room. There were burger wrappers and a few beer bottles littered at seemingly random points across the room, but otherwise it was fairly clean.

"So, why am I here?" I asked, sitting down on the nearest bed to the door

"Like Sam told you, you went missing, a week ago to be precise. He's your brother, and I'm Hannah, a friend." The cute girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, and who am I exactly?" I countered, raising an eyebrow.

"You're Dean Winchester, your birthday is January 26th, you're 30 years old, that's 4 years older than me, and you're a hunter. Which means you hunt down and kill the things that go bump in the night." Sam explained. Crashing down onto the other bed and rubbing his temples as if he had a bad headache.

"Hello Sam, I see you found Dean." A calm, clear, deep voice rumbled as a man with Dark hair, stubble, and almost piercing blue eyes, appeared in the room.

"Holy shit, who are you?" I gasped, freaking out. This man, seemed, familiar, I felt a connection to him like the one I felt towards Sam, as if he were family, or a friend.

"Dean, I am still Castiel, and still an angel of the lord." He said gruffly, sweeping to a chair, his trench coat fluttering a bit as he walked.

"Oh-kay?" I said, still confused as all hell, but unwilling to show any kind of weakness to these people. I was still untrusting, even though I knew them to be neutral towards me.

"Cas, we think Dean might have some kind of amnesia, can you see if you can cure it? It would be good for him to be healed and ready to continue the hunt, especially since it's gotten sort of personal." Hannah asked, turning towards the man.

He swept out of his chair, giving a miniscule sigh as he walked towards me. I wanted to back away, but something told me not to. He pressed two fingers to my forehead and disappeared; I could feel him rummaging around in my head. He appeared seconds later on the other side of the room.

"It's strange, it's almost like someone built a wall inside his head, I can't access his memories." Castiel murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**General copyright blah blah Supernatural and Harry Potter do not belong to me of course. Fem!Harry, Amnesiac!Dean, Possible sister!Hannah, Past-relations!Hannah, and future Destiel to come if you squint really hard (maybe some sabriel too?) . Rated T for possible gore and swearing. Timeline: Season 5-ish, and Post-Hogwarts**

"Cas, are you sure? I mean, if you are, then I guess there's nothing we can do but-" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yes, Sam, I am sure that _I_ cannot access his memories. Someone else may though. Perhaps Gabriel or Dean even, but not me." Castiel sighed.

"Woah, uh, Cas? Pretty sure that Sam doesn't really want Gabe around. Especially considering their history. He did kill Dean over two hundred times once." Hannah said.

"Hey, did someone say my name? What's up amigos?" A man with honey-blond hair chuckled as he appeared in the doorway. He was about medium build, short-ish hair that fell somewhere in between Sam's and my own, and was holding a half-eaten chocolate bar.

"Gabriel." Sam snarled.

"Hey Sammy boy, how's the family? Dean here looks pretty confused if you ask me." Gabe laughed. _Jeez, _I thought _does everything this guy say seem funny to him? What a douchebag _

"Hey, you know what sweets-boy? Piss off. This is none of your business." I snapped.

"Woah there tiger, looks like you need to relax." He said, snapping his fingers. Instantly my hands and ankles were bound and I was hanging from the ceiling by my feet.

"Hey! You get him down from there!" Sam yelled gruffly.

"As you wish!" Gabe chuckled. He snapped his fingers again and I fell to the floor. Groaning, I pushed myself up and rubbed my head.

I fell back to the floor as a wave of pain crashed over me, this time, when I opened my eyes I wasn't in the motel room. I didn't know where I was at first, but then it hit me. I was back in hell.

"Dean! Dean! Come on, wake up." I shouted, moving my brother's head from side to side.

"Come on Sam, we need to get him up onto the bed." Hannah said shakily. I had forgotten, she never saw Dean like this before, since she had only just moved to America this year. Dean had been getting better, his flashbacks only during the night, and only sometimes. It seemed that his amnesia or getting hit on the head had triggered some sort of relapse.

I helped Hannah lift him onto the bed and then span around to face Gabriel.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I roared, advancing on Gabe.

"Woah, woah, easy Sammy, I didn't do nothin' I wasn't the one who put him in hell. I have no control over what he remembers either!" Gabe said defensively, turning serious for the first time I had ever seen him.

"No one calls me Sammy, but Dean," I growled. "And you didn't raise him either. So really you did do something by not doing anything."

"He does carry a point, uh, Gabriel, it was I who raised Dean from perdition, not you." Castiel said cautiously.

"Alright fine, I admit I did nothing to prevent the damage of his psyche, but I did nothing to worsen it purposefully anyways. Really Sam you have no evidence against me there. I do, however, take full blame for some of the damage to your psyche. And for that, I'm sorry." Gabe said meaningfully.

Great, now the angel was making it hard for me to stay mad at him. Today had turned out _just lovely_

"SAM? SAMMY! DAD! COME ON, SOME ONE, HELP!" I screamed as hooks dug into my flesh and knives tore at it.

"Sorry Dean, but no one's coming to help you," A rather nasal-y voice chuckled from somewhere above me. "How about that apprenticeship then? You'll get off the racks, and then you can torture them."

"FINE, OH GOD MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE." I cried. The hooks were pulled out and the knives stopped tearing, but I held a pain much deeper than that. I had betrayed my last promise. I had given in, I was going to torture innocent people.

I spent ten years working under Alastair, and one day, a warm light filled Hell. I thought I was going mad, hell, I knew I was mad. No one, and nothing could save me from the pit. Everyone had made sure I knew that the instant I made my deal. But there I was, a hand on each shoulder, being taken out.

I woke up on the bed of the motel, gasping as if I had never breathed before.

"Dean!" Hannah and Sam chorused. They rushed to my side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo yo yo! I'm back! as per usual copyright blah blah, all I own is cosplay and soda. Plus a few books I bought. Amnesiac!Dean, Fem!Harry, Past-Winchester-relations!Hannah(Harry), possible Sister-of-Winchesters!Hannah, Destiel and maybe Sabriel if you squint maybe not so hard in the future. Rated T for swearing and possible gore (hell flashbacks, excetra).**

They helped me to a sitting position.

"Ughhh." I groaned, rubbing my head. I looked around the room, everyone was still there, and this was definitely the motel and not Hell. No matter how crappy it was.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asked concernedly, tilting his head slightly and scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I'm...Fine. Yeah, I'm fine." I said gruffly. I fell ungracefully backwards as another wave of pain hit me full on. This time when I fell unconscious, I wasn't in hell, I was in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, and a gruff man with a beard and an old baseball cap was standing next to me in front of a beat up Chevy Impala just like the one Sam and Hannah had arrived in.

"Dean, I really don't think she can be fixed." The man said apologetically.

"Bobby, if I can do one last thing for dad I will, and since this is all I can do because we don't know where that yellow eyed son of a bitch is, I am going to do it, no matter how hard it is." I snapped.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya boy." Bobby grumbled. I watched as he began to walk away. "Dean, are you _sure _you're fine? Because you sure as hell don't look like it."

"Bobby, I know you're concerned and all, but for the last time, _I'm_ _fine._ " I said stood there for a moment, and I knew he didn't believe me, before walking back into his house and out of the salvage yard. I picked up a tire iron and looked at my car.

"Sorry." I mumbled before hitting the car's trunk again, and again, and again. I kept hitting it, hoping beyond hope that it might do something to make me feel better. Eventually I collapsed from exhaustion and started to cry, I knew that if Bobby or Sam saw me I would be forced into yet another chick-flick moments, and we'd had far too many of those recently, so I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and got back to work.

* * *

"Shit! Dean, not again." I groaned, falling backwards and sitting on the other bed. I covered my face in with my hands before letting them drop to my sides. At least this time he wasn't convulsing.

"I'm real sorry kiddo, wish we could do somethin' about it." Gabriel muttered.

"Sam, I think I have an explanation." Castiel said abruptly.

"Really?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"I think he may be remembering his past, next time when he wakes up, we could try reading from your father's journal." Cas replied.

"I'll do one better, he's been keeping one himself ever since you brought him back from Hell," I said. "It's here somewhere, one second." I dug through the duffel bag at the foot of the bed. Finally I came across a black leather journal with a pentagram engraved on the front.

They sat in silence as I leafed through the book, trying to find a good entry to start with, something small, just in case. Unfortunately in our lives everything 'small' added up to one really big bad thing. I gave up and chose an entry at random. This one was when Zacharia zapped us into a seemingly alternate dimension where Dean was some corperate manager and I was a worker in tech support.


	5. Chapter 5

**All disclaimers in previous chapters.**

**Sorry I haven't been writing for a while, but I really haven't had any ideas.**

**Journal is in bold itallics, thoughts in plain itallics, and normal story in plain text.**

* * *

When Dean woke up, we propped him up against the headboard and explained what we were going to do. He nodded, but immediately after, reached for the trash can and puked.

"Hey, Dean-o, you okay buddy?" Gabe asked timidly. It was weird I didn't think I'd ever seen him look that worried before.

"Yeah, yeah. M'fine. Let's do this bitch." He grimaced, turning his head away from the can and sitting up as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Nice." Hannah smirked.

* * *

_**I cannot believe this, there's another frigging angel on our asses and he announced himself in the most dick-ish way possible. Monday morning I woke up and I wasn't Dean Winchester. I was Dean Smith, a corporate douchebag who loves to starve himself and drives a PRIUS. What person in their right mind drives one of those?**_

"Ha. Looks like my tastes haven't changed at all." I grinned.

"Not really no, now are you going to interrupt or listen to the story?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Based on his previous behavior I would go with the former, rather than the latter, as the most likely outcome of this reading." Cas said flatly.

"Aw c'mon! I wasn't _that _bad. Was I?" I protested.

"Unfortunately I'm gonna have to side with Cas here." Hannah groaned.

_**Anyways, when I got in the car, it was blaring rock music, but I turned it to some crap news station like NPR or something. At the building where Smith worked, I ran into Sam in the elevator and he asked me some weird question. He worked in tech support. Still the little nerd.**_

"Aw c'mon Dean, he's not _that _bad." Hannah giggled.

"I thought I wasn't going to have any more interruptions." Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe not from Dean." She grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.

_**Long story short, there was a ghost CEO dude that me and Sammy ganked with the help of the ghostfacers videos. At the end it was Sam who wanted to get back into the business, but I was a douche exec who wanted to be all powerful and whatever. Zacharia (the angel) finally woke me out of my trance, right after Sammy quit by smashing his phone with a tire iron (still the best way to quit your job EVER.).**_

"And there you go. Man Dean, you have short journal entries." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm not really the kind of guy who wants to spill his guts out to a friggin' book. I'm not a girl!" I protested.

"Hey! Not all girls do that y'know." Hannah grumbled, twisting her beer on the table.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

* * *

**Okay so sorry for all the short chapters, and the not updating in such a long time. I've been having a lot of issues lately, and then now school's started back up, as well as my not having any plot ideas. Please don't expect me to update often, and if you have any idea where I should go from here please leave a comment.**


End file.
